


Remember, No Telling

by Arrysa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: He was 11 turning 12 years old when his Mother was stabbed right in front of his eyes in one fine afternoon and the man who had killed her started living with him. "Remember. No telling or else.."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn so no suing..!

**Remember, No Telling**

_He was 11 turning 12 years old when his Mother was stabbed right in front of his eyes in one fine afternoon and the man who had killed her started living with him._

"Remember. No telling." He nodded fearfully with his hand clamped on his mouth to silence his voice. Tears filled his eyes as he stares at the older man with wide fearful blood-shot eyes.

The man who killed his dear Mother lived with him in the same house and he couldn't do anything against it. The man also claimed to be her relative to the neighbours when someone was curious enough to ask, they even asked why the man was here, and he would answer that he was here to babysit her only son then the man would say that Nana was busy if they asked where she was. It is all a lie. The man killed his Mother and he was now threatening, even hurting him. He wanted to yell for someone not to believe the man, to say that the man _is_ his Mother's murderer but because of fear he remained silent.

"Remember. No telling." The man would say after gripping his shaking shoulder with a strong and heavy grip. He would nod, a sign he wouldn't tell and the man would ruffle his head. To outsiders it looked like a show of fondness, of love, of care, of family, and above all else of affection. However he knew that the way the man looked at him with a steely gaze on his eyes and lips pressed firmly in a thin smile, it _is_ a warning, a _threat_. _'Remember. No telling or else..'_

_He was 12 years old when he met his first friend._

"Noo..! Please don't hurt him!" He yelled hoarsely, with tears and snot dripping from his face. He weakly grasped a part of the man's pant but he was abruptly and painfully shoved out of the way with a resounding thud of skin smacking against the hard surface of the floor.

"Noo..!" He crawled on all fours, as he continued to reached and grasped the man's pants from doing anything to his friend. "Don't!.." He pleaded as he forcefully rubbed the tears clouding his sight with the back of his hand. "Please..! Don't hurt him..!" He continued pleading.

However the man wouldn't listen and he was left shaking and staring at the current mess. He saw the vivid color of bloody red dripping on the floor and he watched horrified as the man positioned his knife against his friend's throat, leaving a small cut and small dripped of blood. There was whining voice that made his voice hitch with apprehension and fear. _'Please, don't..'_

His mouth open, took a choked breath then mouthed, "Don't" But no voice left passed his lips and the man still wouldn't listen. The man pulled back his arm and positioned the knife in diagonal then suddenly plunged his knife again. That action was followed by strangled gurgling voice of his friend and he was left in a horrified daze. Too weak to stand up, too weak to utter a single word and he was reduced to watch the gore mess of red _blood blood_ dripping from his friend's slashed open wound where he could see the fur skin sliced in two.

He watched with wide eyes as the man let his friend fall onto the floor with a loud splash and resounding thud.

"Didn't I already said that no pet is allowed in this house?" The man gaze at him with simmering glare that made him shook fearfully. _'But he's my friend!'_ He wanted to say but he couldn't. He was gripped with fear and he was left sniffling when tears started falling from his eyes.

"Your answer?!" The man yelled and he gripped his hand into a small fist against his knee-cap, successfully digging and inflicting pain on it through his fingernails that made him pay attention to the pain on his knees instead of his urge to cry out even louder. He gulped down the saliva and hesitantly started, "U-uncle said…n-not to bring any pet.." He slowly trailed off as he darts his gaze away from the man.

"Then why did you bring one of those hideous little monster?!" He flinched at the accusation and it made him tear up but he bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood, preventing his tears from falling down on his already sticky face.

He remained silent after that as the man glared at him. What he didn't expect was for the man to crouch down and brought the knife he was still holding towards the stomach of his furry friend making his eyes widened with shock and he immediately looked away because he doesn't want to see any of this man's cruelty.

"Don't look away." He was tempted not to obey but the hard and heavy voice was a warning, so full of threat that he forced himself to look at the mess the man was creating with his knife. The sight that greeted him immediately made him clamped his hand on his mouth, forcing himself not to throw up, the hand was also covering his nostril but it doesn't stop him from smelling the metallic coppery quality of the blood. His body wanted to hurl on his side and throw up the struggling motion from his stomach but he forced himself not to because if he did. It would lead him to look away then the man would surely hurt him again.

He saw the man, skinned his friend with his blood-soaked knife. He could see the brown and white colored fur turning into red because of the blood. He could even hear the sound of skin peeling that sent fearful shivers down his body. Then his friend was skinless, leaving him in bare reddish skin – or was it meat under the skin - where bones could be seen. The eyes were the same but with dull quality, and the mouth was wide open as if in a last attempt to scream for help and oozing with blood. The neck was sliced and he still could see bones and the blood coming from it. The stomach was open when the man gutted it now and he could see the organs being pulled by the man's bare hands.

He backed away from the gore mess of blood, of tissues, of bones, of organs, of bloodied fur, of reddish skin and he pressed his hand against his nostril harder in an attempt to get rid of the disgusting filthy smell of blood and fresh animal organs.

"Did you learn your lesson?" The man inquired with a gruff tone and he weakly nodded with horror because he doesn't want to see anything anymore. What if.. What if it was hi-..

The man got up after making an annoyed curse at the mess he made then the man looked at him with a certain glint on his eyes, "Now, I believe you won't make the same mistake again. Clear?" The man questioned but it wasn't a question at all. He nodded his head weakly, "I won't." He started with wide and panicked voice then repeated in a much louder fearful voice, "I won't."

"That's good." The man started to walk away, leaving the mess and his knife on the floor. He made a sidelong glance at it then immediately stood up, he was about to follow the man when the man halted on his step and it made him stop as well. The man turned to him, then said with an evil smile, "Now clean it up, Tsuna." Before turning and walking back again.

He made a fearful look at the disappearing back of the man then to the body of his once-friend. The dead dull eyes that seemingly staring at him in accusation and the almost drying blood all over the current mess, making everything more gore than before had caused his already churning stomach to protest even more. Leaving him hurling and puking on his side, the burning of his throat and of his eyes won't disappear, leaving him breathless and so utterly afraid and guilty.

_He was 13 years old when an infant by the name of Reborn came to his life._

"Ciaossu." A baby suddenly greeted him on the hallway while he was on his way to the kitchen and he whipped his head down to look at the talking infant with wide terrified eyes. He was not terrified of the baby but he was terrified _for_ the baby. He immediately looked around to his back in panic, peering at everything he could see just to determine if the man was nearby. When he deemed the coast was clear, he looked at the baby, surprisingly wearing an all-black suit, matching black fedora with orange ribbon tied around it, and a yellow pacifier around his neck, then crouched down on his level. "Please leave." He started nervously with a small voice as if afraid to be heard then he gave the baby what he thought was a pleasant smile but actually looked like a forced smile. He gulped down nervously when the baby didn't react then he reaches for something on his pocket, a cherry flavoured candy.

"Here, I-I'll give you this candy so please leave." He stretched his open palm to the baby, the cherry flavoured candy resting atop his palm then he gave the baby an encouraging smile but it doesn't look like a smile at all but a pleading look of a panicking boy.

There was a sudden footstep coming from the kitchen that made his eyes widen and for him to shove back the candy when the baby didn't take it. He made a hurried look at his back then to the baby with wild panicking eyes. He whispered, "Please leave already. I-I'm sure your parents must be worried sick about you." Before he made a move of picking the infant but before he could do so, the baby said, "Don't touch me. I'm a hitman." That sentence honestly surprised him but he doesn't have time for that. He needed to make the baby leave or he didn't want to know what the man would do to the infant.

Despite the baby not wanting to be touched, he disregarded those words and still made a motion of picking him up but the baby hopped away from his reach and onto the top of his head. That sudden action made his eyes widened and he slowly lifted his head but he stopped, he doesn't want the baby to fall if he moved too much. "Please… get down from there, I-I… don't want you to fall." He started nervously but the panicked quality was still there.

"Tsuna, Whose there?" A sudden voice of the man coming from the direction of the kitchen called out to him and he squeaked fearfully making him immediately slapped down a hand on his mouth for making a startled sound. He answered with a stutter, "N-no one!" And his eyes widened because his raised voice was a telling that he lied. He gulped down the lumped on his throat then he hurriedly reaches for the infant atop his head but the infant had hopped away again and towards the hallway then to the kitchen.

He opened his mouth as his eyes widened with worry, "W-wait.. Don't!" And he hurriedly run after the infant who was running towards the danger. Second later he heard a loud crash on the kitchen and it made him run faster with fear because what if the man had hurt the baby.. When he reached the kitchen with a cold sweat dribbling down his face, what he saw made his eyes go wide.

The infant had a.. gun pointed at the man's forehead and he couldn't see any distance from the gun and to the man's forehead. "Where is Sawada Nana?" The infant said in a dark, emotionless voice and it left him speechless because the baby was clearly _threatening_ the man. What's more the man was sprawled on the floor with a rope on his wrist and feet rendering him weak and the baby was stepping on the man's chest. He was tempted to sigh in relief when he saw that the baby wasn't hurt but he stood agape.

"The hell?! It's an infa-!" The man cried out in alarm as he tried to get away from the binding of the rope on his person but the muzzle of gun pressed closer on the man's forehead made the said man abruptly pause from his words and actions. "I don't repeat my question. Now answer me." The baby said coldly and it was followed by click making the man stare with apprehension at the gun then he answered, "The boy's mother?" The man started with a hint of evil smile on his face then added slowly as if savouring the murder he did, "Dead already."

_Bang._

Red splattered on the once-pristine kitchen floor. With that loud noise, he squeaked and made a startled step back but instead he had fallen on his butt.

He stared fearfully at the man whose face was covered with blood and a bullet-size hole on his forehead. Then he looked at the baby holding a gun with wide fearful eyes as he moved his body backward, making his back hit the wall.

"Y-y-you.." He started fearfully as his body shook with fear. The baby then made a displeased noise under his throat when he looked at the man he killed just now. Then the baby turned to look at him with unreadable eyes that made him shut his mouth with a click.

The baby hopped towards him - suddenly he couldn't locate where the gun is - and with the distance lessening between them, he could feel his heart beats faster and his body shaking with palpable fear. _'Please... don't… don't come near me!'_ He could also feel the burning of his eyes as he felt his impending death. _'Please…! I didn't do anything…!'_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The baby stated. Now the baby was in front of him, already standing atop his right kneecap and he opened his mouth for a plea. "D-don't kill me… please. I… I didn't do anything!" He said these words desperately and hoarsely with wide unfocused and fearful eyes. His body shook with fear, his already unhealthy pallor look so pale as if death was looming on his every second of existence and his tears was freely cascading down his eyes onto his chin.

"I am Reborn and I am going to be your home tutor from now on. So rest assured that I won't kill you, my dame student."

The baby- no Reborn said as he stared up at him. But the answer still made him look fearfully and doubtful at the infant. "Y-you're not here to kill me?" He questioned hesitantly but the fear is obvious in his voice. He made a sidelong glance at the dead body on the floor then back to the baby. "But... you k-killed Uncle."

Reborn clicked his tongue when he uttered 'uncle', an obvious sign of displeasure for the man he just killed, there was also a certain glint on his eyes he couldn't identify, annoyance, or hatred perhaps? "Of course, as a hitman eradicating the person who had caused the death of Sawada Nana is part of my job."

"...hitman?" He asked hesitantly but the fear he felt was slowly disappearing - he bit his bottom lip when his Mother's name came up.

His shaking had slowly stopped and he doesn't look ashen anymore, though he could feel how sticky his face was from his dried tears. He slowly reached his right hand to rub his face with the back of his hand and he slowly coughed to stop the clogged on his throat.

"Yes. My true job is assassination and I am here to train you to become a Mafia Boss of the Vongola Family."

_From then on his life changed because of the appearance of his gun-toting home tutor._

**Author's Note:**

> **Please leave comments and kudos.**


End file.
